


As a Token Of

by ariniad (devvari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devvari/pseuds/ariniad
Summary: Mungkin dengan begini, mereka impas. -- Gen Fic -- Canon Novel Version





	As a Token Of

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter novel by J.K. Rowling. Author tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.
> 
> Mengikuti plot versi novel. Karena aku baca buku ketujuh versi bahasa Inggrisnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada ketidakcocokan pemaknaan.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry tak lagi membutuhkan tongkat ini.

Ron menyarankan untuk dipatahkan saja dan Hermione memukul lengannya, lalu bertanya apa kiranya yang ingin Harry lakukan. Ia menimbang-nimbang, mengayunkan tongkat _hawthorn_ itu di antara jemarinya, sebelum beranjak dan keluar dari ruang belajar kepala sekolah, dengan Ron dan Hermione mengekor. Diam karena Harry diam, melewati _gargoyle_ yang masih mengerang di depan pintu masuk.

Harry menemukan ketiga Malfoy masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Kali ini dengan segelas cokelat panas masing-masing di genggaman tangan mereka. Malfoy menyeruput perlahan sementara ayah dan ibunya hanya memeluk mug seperti sedang menceduk air. Lucius menunduk dan dapat dilihat kedua tangannya setengah gemetar.

 

“Malfoy.”

Mereka bertiga sontak mendongak. Malfoy menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti burung hantu, sementara Lucius mundur sedikit sembari menyembunyikan kepala di antara pundak dan Narcissa membatu. Pun Harry mengamatinya, walau tak senyalang tatapan Draco, tapi mungkin itu hanya pengaruh dari seberapa gelap kantung mata si remaja berambut platina.

 

“Potter.”

Tenang sekali suaranya, Harry membatin. Ron mulai membisiki sesuatu di belakangnya tetapi mungkin Harry tak begitu memerhatikan, masih beradu pandang dengan Malfoy seakan-akan jika ia melirik ke arah lain, Malfoy akan melompat ke arahnya dan menggigitnya atau— entahlah, ia masih belum bisa percaya pada Malfoy.

Namun ada perasaan memafhumi dan itulah yang menggerakkan kaki Harry untuk semakin mendekat. Hermione memegangi Ron karena nampak sekali Ron tak mau Harry mendekati Pelahap Maut (eks, atau tidak, entahlah). Hermione seperti paham apa yang Harry putuskan saat itu, jadi dia menggenggam lengan Ron erat-erat, karena dapat dia rasa pula Ron masih diliputi duka tentang Fred dan masih tak bisa berpikir positif tentang keluarga Malfoy. Dan, yah, wajar saja kekhawatiran dan amarahnya.

Harry mengangkat tongkat Draco dengan tangan kanannya dan Draco tak lagi menatap matanya, pandangannya beralih ke tongkat _hawthorn_. Harry mengenal tatapan itu; perasaan yang hampir sama seperti saat ia memegang tongkat sihirnya sendiri, kurang-lebih, jadi ia lempar tongkat Draco ke udara, kembali ke tangan pemilik sebelumnya.

Ledakan kecil muncul di ujung tongkat sihir itu ketika kembali ke genggaman Draco. Mengakui Draco atau ingin melawannya, tidak ada yang tahu sebelum Draco menggunakannya dan menyebut mantra sihir dengannya. Jika melihat dari bagaimana mug mengambang di udara hanya dengan ayunan pendek dari tongkat itu dan desisan mantra, nampaknya kemungkinan yang pertama.

Ekspresi Draco seperti ingin berkata— _kenapa?_ Harry mengedikkan bahu santai.

“Trims untuk tongkatnya, _by the way_.”

Dan wajah kaget itu mungkin sedikit lucu baginya jadi ia terkekeh pelan, berbalik dan berjalan menuju Ron dan Hermione yang menatapnya aneh— pun Harry rasa Draco juga begitu. Namun tak masalah, pikir Harry. Jika mengingat malam di mana dengan mudah ia mengambil tongkat-tongkat itu dari tangan Draco. Karena, walau hanya sekejap, dapat ia rasa Draco membiarkannya melakukan itu, termakan keraguan dan luka yang ada di wajahnya. Namun itu juga sudah cukup, Harry pikir, cukup untuk berterima kasih dan juga untuk keraguan Draco di dalam Ruang Perlengkapan.

“Dan—Oh, Nyonya Malfoy, terima kasih juga, untuk Anda.” Ia buru-buru berbalik lagi, mengarahkan mata pada Narcissa Malfoy, yang terbelalak namun sempat mengangguk pelan. Dapat Harry rasa balon udara meletup dalam dirinya, yang membuatnya menghembuskan napas panjang, lega.

“Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkatimu, Harry Potter.” Ketulusan dapat terasa dari kalimat itu walau Narcissa tak sedikit pun mengubah ekspresi wajah, tetap sedingin udara padang tundra. Harry tak keberatan.

“Terima kasih, Nyonya Malfoy.”

“Tak kusangka, Potter.” Harry kembali menatap Draco, yang kini lebih memilih memutar tongkat dan mengamatinya seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu. “Kau mau mengembalikan milikku.

“Kupikir bakal kau patahkan jadi dua.” Draco mengayun tongkatnya ke samping seperti sebuah gerakan saluir.

Kali ini letupan tawa. “Sempat terpikir, yeah.”

Bola mata abu-abu mengarah padanya lagi, dan tak lama menatap ke titik entah di mana di samping kiri. Bisikan yang mungkin tak dapat Harry tangkap jikalau ia tidak melihat gerakan bibir Draco. “Terima kasih.”

Harry mengedikkan bahu lagi.

“Sampai jumpa, Malfoy.”

Kali ini, ia benar-benar pergi.

Dan dengan begini, mungkin mereka bisa impas.

Mungkin mereka takkan pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain setelah ini, mungkin juga bakal saling menjauhi. Namun bukan karena kebencian saat tahun-tahun pertama masih ada dalam hati mereka, bukan, tapi lebih kepada kesadaran bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama manusia— remaja pula, yang terpaksa menjadi dewasa karena waktu tak hanya menambah berat badan, umur, bahkan tinggi mereka, tetapi pula kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak sebegitu berbeda, tak peduli jalan apa yang mereka pilih sebelumnya.

Alasan kenapa _hawthorn_ itu menurut padanya dengan mudah, mungkin. Tak ada yang tahu pasti tentang jalan pikir benda sihir yang bagaikan anggota tubuh pemakainya itu.

“Kau sudah gila, Harry!”

“Ron, tenanglah.” Desis Hermione.

“Maksudku, okelah soal Tongkat Elder, tapi, mengembalikan tongkat sihir ke _Pelahap Maut_ —”

“Perang telah berakhir, Ron.” Jawabnya singkat. Tentu, Pelahap Maut dapat bangkit lagi tanpa Tuannya. Namun, entah kenapa Harry yakin bahwa Draco takkan menjadi salah satu dari mereka lagi. Karena Harry ingin percaya tentang Dumbledore dalam ingatan Snape, ingin percaya bahwa siapa pun punya kesempatan kedua, dan keraguan Draco mungkin juga sedikit berpengaruh. Bagaimana pun, mereka hanyalah remaja.

Seberapa seringnya kau berkelahi dengan seseorang, bukan berarti kau mengharapkan kematian mereka.

“Kupikir kau melakukan hal yang benar, Harry.”

Hermione tersenyum padanya, pun ia balas dengan senyuman. Dendam tak boleh dibawa-bawa, mereka mengerti itu.

“Berdoalah setelah ini kita tak lagi dikejar-kejar masalah.”

“Doa buruk, Harry. Doa buruk.” Celetuk Hermione sembari menggelengkan kepala. Senyum masih tertempel di sudut bibirnya.

Harry menyengir lebar.

“Segalanya akan baik-baik saja.”

Ya. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, batinnya mengulang begitu yakin. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup dapat kesusahan yang mungkin setara dengan sisa hidupnya.

 

 

 

 

**The End.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lama di dalam folder tapi terlalu malas buat dipublish lol. Mungkin terlalu mikirin apa perlu ngikut Canon sampai detil apa engga but ehh. So here it is anyway. Ga begitu mikirin kedetilannya lagi.
> 
> Makasi!
> 
>  


End file.
